grimrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Undying One
Deep within Grimrock lies a broken, sleeping prisoner. A terrible power, so evil it nearly destroyed the world eons ago, his crimes forgotten but never forgiven. For within Grimrock lies something that must not be freed, must not be awakened, must not be whole again. And should the work of the Designers be undone, all life will be destroyed. In the core of Grimrock, the Undying One waits, eternally imprisoned to depths beyond measure... The Undying One(called Cube in the editor) is found in level 12. He is the final boss, a large mechanical cube, and the prisoner of the dungeon of Grimrock. He is the one who has communicated with the player through dreams. He was imprisoned there by The Designers and some of his parts were ripped from his body. He can only be destroyed with the help of the Weapon of Power. The Undying One is activated when you return his four missing pieces found in level 13 - Ore , an Infusor , a Bladed Gear and a Steel Gear - to his body, located where the Wardens had been. Revealing that he has been manipulating you into repairing him, he will then attempt to kill you, and you will be unable to harm him. At this point, a Windgate will open in the southeast corner of the map which leads to the part of level 11 housing the Weapon of Power. The Weapon must then be used on the Undying One to stun him and remove the four pieces earlier reinserted by the player; afterward, the Undying One will become vulnerable to normal attacks. During the boss fight, the Undying One will continually spawn enemies, including Scavengers , Ice Lizards , Uggardians , Goromorgs and Shrakk Torrs . This makes the battle much more difficult, both because they can harm you and because they can get in your way as you attempt to escape the Undying One, who will instantly kill your team if he manages to crush you. The Undying One is weak against electrical attacks; for this reason, locked rooms on level 12 contain Lightning Bombs and a Lightning Rod . These rooms can be accessed via the use of keys randomly dropped by the monsters spawned by the Undying One. The Undying One can also be attacked with the Weapon of Power, which has an unlimited amount of charge. The Dismantler's name is a reference to the Undying One, given its chance to inflict shock damage (however, it is usually risky to engage the Undying in melee combat, reducing the Dismantler's effectiveness). The Undying One can be seen in the background of two shots of the "true ending" outro of Legend of Grimrock II, standing still along with statues from Mount Grimrock in a hall with treasures and books. Legend Of Grimrock 2 - True Final Boss ISLAND MASTER + True Ending 1080p He can also be dug up in the Barren Desert as a part of the Relic secret. Legend of Grimrock 2 - Barren Desert SecretsBuried Treasure Guide (Hints and Locations, spoiler-friendly) Whether this is an Easter Egg or an actual part of the lore is unknown. Talking to player The Undying One starts talking to the player telepathically early in the game when they go asleep. He pretends to be their ally wanting to escape the mountain with them. He continues talking to them when they are asleep. As they get close enough to him, he starts talking to them even when they are awake. The following table lists the lines spoken by The Undying One. References Category:Monsters